This invention relates to a method for the prevention and treatment of inflammatory diseases of the pancreas utilizing cis- and trans-N-(3-aminocycloaliphatic)-2-arylacetamides.
Acute pancreatitis is a severe disease with a prevalence of 30,000 cases per year in the U.S. and for which no specific treatment exists. Mortality rate from hemorrhagic pancreatitis exceeds 50%.